


A Challenge

by pherede



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, F/M, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-penetrative Heterosexual Sex, Orgasm Control, Precome, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel watches Fili and Kili in their prison cell, trying not to make noise while Legolas gets her off. Unabashed porn. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> For [dirtydwarfdick](http://dirtydwarfdick.tumblr.com/) and hir endless supply of fucking hot dwarf-on-dwarf porn.

"I told you," says Legolas, breathing in her ear.

It’s impossible. Dwarves are such mundane creatures; everyone knows it, wrathful petty backbiters, man-things of stone with no lust save that for gold. She had thought, when Legolas first approached her, that this was just another dare, a challenge like all the times he’d lured her onto the archery range to try her hand. A competition, to see if she fell for it.

 

Except these two dwarves lusted for more than gold, apparently. No quick fuck, this— from the way the blond one is gasping and shaking, and from the ease with which he takes his brother’s fingers, Tauriel guesses they’ve been at this for a while. Long enough, anyway, for Legolas to come find her and lure her here, to the tiny observation alcove with its peepholes and thin curtains, to watch.

She turns red, just knowing that Legolas is seeing her watch this. In the cell, the blond is begging:  _Kili_ , he says,  _fuck me, come on little brother, do it_. She mouths the words in echo.  _Do it_.

She doesn’t realize she’s spoken aloud until Legolas laughs, his warmth pressing against her back, and she tries to resist the urge to grind back against him. Legolas murmurs, low and close: “You like this?”

Shouldn’t she deny it? With the prince right here— but he’s looking too, isn’t he, and his body is very warm against her, and when she opens her mouth nothing comes out but a moan.

It’s too loud. Kili, the dark-haired one, glances around.  _Did you hear that,_  he says, and Tauriel bites her lip, feeling Legolas’s lips curve into a smile against her neck.

 _No_ , says the other, twisting to look back at his brother.  _Please, Kili._

Kili laughs, and Tauriel sees how much he enjoys his brother’s desperation, and she swallows convulsively, clenching her thighs.

"You do," says Legolas, and his hand slips around her waist and slides across her belly and closes over her quim, right through her clothing. The pressure is liquid, delectable. She is so wet she may soak through the fabric.

"Tell me to stop," adds Legolas in her ear, and she hears the first flinch of doubt, but before she can even open her mouth she rocks forward into his hand and has to choke back a sound that would give her away entirely. She certainly does not tell him to stop.

In the cell, Kili is teasing his brother, slowly sliding his cock up and down the length of his cleft.  _Beg me for it, Fili_ , he says, and Fili whines like a puppy, his cock bouncing as Kili thrusts against him, spattering the flagstones below them with clear liquid. They must have been at it for quite a while, Tauriel realizes, Fili growing ever harder and more pleading, for him to drip so steadily onto the rough pavement with such little stimulation as Kili’s cock against his arsehole.

Legolas snakes his other hand around her now, splaying his fingers across her belly, stroking the length of her torso and slipping beneath her tunic. A tease, nothing more; his other hand moves slowly, in an unbearably patient rhythm, sliding fabric and skin together across the sensitive structures of her quim. She bites her lip to hold back the sounds of frustration.

He takes no mercy on her until Kili finally relents in his torment, pressing the head of his cock into his brother’s hole; and as Fili’s toes spasm and curl and he gasps against the intrusion, Legolas rocks himself against her and his free hand finds its way into her forester’s hose, slipping downward and  _between_  and flicking, circling. 

She can’t abide it for long. Her thighs tremble and she is forced to rest her weight back against Legolas, whose cock presses through the layers of clothing in wicked satisfaction with her helpless state. She reaches back to clutch at him, catches his hip, sinks in her nails— he gasps, and the sound is far too loud for the tiny space, and if Kili were not fucking his brother in earnest by now they would certainly have been caught. 

Nor can Tauriel keep herself from whimpering. She bites the meat of her thumb, pressing her free hand into her mouth to stifle the sounds that come out of her, nearly choking herself to preserve her dignity. Legolas’s quick fingers, callused from archery and hunting, roll over her clit in smooth merciless repetitive motion, and every time her hips tremble she can feel his cock twitch against her ass. 

She hopes she can get him off too, even if she can’t reach him. Because she’s going to come, she can already feel it cresting in her, and for that matter so are Fili and Kili— Fili first, whose groans have become uneven ragged gasps, and who jerks and arches as his brother fucks the seed out of him in spurts across the stone floor; then Kili, who clearly begins to lose control as his brother convulses around him, but who manages to hold on even as his hips stutter and his fingers clutch dark indentations into his brother’s skin, and does not come until Fili has been pounded through the last paroxysmal throes of orgasm and begun to beg for relief.

And now, as Kili lets himself fall apart, as Fili struggles not to collapse, Tauriel lets herself fall as well, trembling and clenching, pushed over the brink by her prince’s clever fingers, feeling the pulse and roll of his hard cock against her. She comes so hard that she can’t keep the noises back, and Legolas is forced to clasp one hand over her mouth, suppressing her moans even while he pushes her relentlessly past the edge of pleasure and into helpless shaking squirming overstimulation, and only a moment later into another groaning knee-buckling orgasm that nearly sends her into blackout.

Then she is sagging halfway to the floor, gasping, fluttering; and Legolas is adjusting himself, his cock still hard and clearly visible through his close-fitting tunic and hose, lips still parted with desire but his fine-boned face still strong and determined as he tucks himself away.

"What about you," whispers Tauriel, still mindful of the dwarves gasping out their aftershocks in the cell behind her; and Legolas half-smiles, shuddering, fingers curling in thwarted sensation, and says:  _maybe next time_.

Then he is gone, unfulfilled, no doubt aching for release just as she is aching from release, and Tauriel understands that this is a challenge. Next time, she decides, she will be stronger, quieter, less trembling and more aggressive. Next time, she tells herself, knowing it’s a lie, she won’t let herself even look at the dwarves.


End file.
